Heiress
by cathaya
Summary: [Sakuracentric] In the wake of Sasuke and Naruto’s departures with Orochimaru and Jiraiya, Sakura does the inevitable. She talks with Tsunade. Regrets. Hopes. Fate and Destiny. Finding your path in life.


Disclaimer: _Naruto_ belongs to Kishimoto. I own only a Sasuke-kun plushie, keychain, wall scroll and a _Naruto_ colouring-in book.

Summary: In the wake of Sasuke and Naruto's departures with Orochimaru and Jiraiya, Sakura does the inevitable. She talks with Tsunade. _Regrets. Hopes. Fate and Destiny. Finding your path in life._

Plagiarism: Will not be tolerated. You know what they say; stealing one person's work is plagiarism, stealing several people's is research.

Feedback: Is appreciated, positive or negative. Please?

Author's notes: My debut into the _Naruto_ fandom. I'm actually proud of this one. For finishing it. The main ideas in this piece are: Sakura's strength and development, her role as the 'slug' of the slug-snake-toad trio, and her relation to Tsunade. This might be a little be AU in that I'm not actually sure how she comes to be Tsunade's apprentice (haven't got that far yet in the anime and manga) so I just imagined my own scenario. I read in some random fanfic that Sakura "begged Tsunade to be her apprentice" (or something) and I just couldn't see it. A younger Sakura would have, but the maturer Sakura of Team 7? I think she would have approached Tsunade in a more serious manner.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!

.  
.  
.

Three knocks on the door resound throughout the room. The Godaime Hokage, working her way through a mountain of paperwork, pauses and smiles.

"Come in."

The door opens. A slight figure with short pink hair enters. The kunoichi's pale face is uncharacteristically stoic, green eyes determined and calm. She bows respectfully.

"Godaime-sama."

"Haruno Sakura. I was expecting you."

"Then you know why I am here." A statement, not a question, although Tsunade answers as if it was phrased as one. Tsunade smiles again, secretly. She keeps her face stern. She nods at Shizune, who has been standing silently, and the younger woman understands. She leaves, closing the door behind her for their privacy.

"Yes, but I'd rather hear directly it from you."

"As you wish." Sakura hesitates, choosing her words carefully. "Godaime Hokage-sama – no, Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin and a famed healer, I ask of you to accept me as your apprentice."

A year (a lifetime) ago, Haruno Sakura would have whined and begged and pleaded. That weak, shallow, insensitive Sakura has matured into the compassionate kunoichi standing before the Hokage. The flower hasn't blossomed fully yet, but the beautiful bud's petals are beginning to open to the world. Her posture is dignified yet the image of respect: slightly bowed, reverent; but Sakura's eyes defy her outward passiveness. They glint with steely determination. (Inner Sakura is not to be ignored.) This kunoichi has been rejected too many times in her short life – by her classmates, by Sasuke, by her teachers sometimes – and she will _not_ take 'no' for an answer again. (Especially not now. This means too much to her. She can not be weak anymore.)

Tsunade twirls the brush she had been using to write with lazily, prolonging the pregnant silence, testing the girl's patience. "Why?" she asks finally.

"I feel that I could best serve my village as a medic-nin, Tsunade-sama. My talents lie in my chakra control and intelligence, which are better applied as a doctor than as a regular shinobi. The path I walk in life leads me to you. I want to learn to be a medic-nin from you."

There are unspoken words: _This way, I can repent even as I sin. My hands will be stained with the blood of those I hurt and those I save. I can protect the people important to me in a way that no one else can. Isn't that why you studied medicine too, a long time ago?_

Deeper are the words that they both know in their hearts: _Naruto is with Jiraiya. Sasuke is with Orochimaru. My place is with you, as your student. If you accept me, the last piece is in place, and we can all move forward. The three legendary sannin and their students, the next generation sannin. Toad, snake, slug. Together, always. Bound by the red threads of Fate. Who are we to defy a force as powerful and immortal as Destiny?_

Tsunade knows her answer is inevitable. The wheel turns and returns; Fate and Destiny spin a twisted tapestry. The pattern repeats.

Her amber eyes soften, looking at the girl who struggles to maintain a blank expression despite her feelings. Tsunade thinks that she sees herself reflected in those wide green eyes bright with hope. "I accept, Sakura. You have shown potential and I believe if you work hard, you will become a talented medic-nin as well as a competent kunoichi. Be here at eight o'clock tomorrow morning and we will begin your training." Surprised at herself, Tsunade realises that she hadn't intended to compliment the girl – the words slipped out – but that they were sincere. This realisation is accompanied by the idea that maybe she isn't just accepting the girl's request because she has to – she actually _wants_ to take Sakura as a student and teach her. Sakura will inherit Tsunade's power and knowledge like the daughter Tsunade never had. Sakura is the heiress to Katsuya the slug; to Tsunade of the sannin.

(Sakura is strong. It's a different strength from Naruto and Sasuke's – subtler, but equally powerful. Sasuke has the power to break. Naruto has the power to fix. Sakura has the power to heal. Maybe, armed with her own talents and her teacher's mistakes and wishes, Sakura will be able surpass her and heal the hurt. Tsunade prays history doesn't always repeat itself because she knows that when she had the chance, she failed in the worst way.)

For the first time since Sasuke left the village, Sakura smiles a true, radiant smile. Not only due to the woman's unexpected praise, but also because she is going to bring Sasuke and Naruto back together. This path she chose (or did it choose her?) feels _right_.

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou. Thank you."

Tsunade drinks a bottle of sake and wonders if the snake and slug and toad will ever be reconciled.

Sakura steps through the threshold and exits the Hokage's tower. The brilliance of the sun almost blinds her as Sakura looks up at the carved faces of the past Hokage, watching the village they gave their lives for in every way.

Sakura thinks of her team mates. _Sasuke_. _Naruto_. Some time in the future, their paths will intersect again and they will be reunited. (Echoes in her mind: _slug and toad and snake_.) It is a promised day. (_Shannaro!_ Inner Sakura yells enthusiastically.)

Sakura walks forward to meet them.

.  
.  
.

_three paths that diverge but always lead home_

_three fates intertwined_

_three hearts that beat as one_


End file.
